Onyx
Onyx (real name Celestia) is an unexpected member of the The Titans. Hunted down for her ability to change her skin, she was brought into the The Titans for her own protection. Personality She's very nice, but can become extremely ''hostile if someone harms her brother. Can be a little reluctant when it comes to following orders. She is also shy and doesn't talk much to new people, but once she accepts that they're not a foe, she'll gladly become a friend. She's very compassionate at times but when the right nerve is hit, she will become ''very ''angry. It takes alot to get her to give up on something, or someone, even more-so to cause her to become merciless. Although she can be a little harsh as times, she is merciful and forgiving as well as kind hearted. Celestia often feels that her powers are more useless then useful. She's afraid to really open up and show what she can do because she's worried of the devestation she could bring. Often she finds herself confused, on one hand she considers herself to be quite an opponent, on the other, a useless waste of space. Physical appearance Celestia is 5.7 foot tall, thin but not boney, with a pale/rosey skin colour. Her brown/auburn hair is normally down but kept in a loose pony tail in combat. Slightly muscular. Her civilian clothing consists of a pair of black full length black jeans, cuffed at the bottom, a light pink-ish tanktop with regular grey tennis shoes. Her combat uniform is a red and black suit that protects her from heat, cold, radiation etc. while on missions, also hiding various gadgets that she built. History Born on her homeplanet (The name of which she disagreed to share) she was 10 at the time of a catastrophe, multiple raditation gysers spewing from the planet which left her planet on the brink of being unsustainable. However, her powers somehow gave her the ability to be immune to the pollution that surrounded the planet. They tried everything to get rid of the deadly raditation but was unsuccessful. After several hours of negotiating, she agreed to give a sample of her blood to a few select scientist who would turn it into a serum and disperse it so that everyone would be immune to the planets deterioration. In the course of the vaccinations, one man had disguised himself and got the vaccine, he then took it to his lab were he constructed it to give him a power; To be able to control the planet. The man, who's name was; Xyl, was a nemesis of Celestia's father, whom was King of the southern region and if not controling the planet, he'd destroy it. Xyl was already an evil man, seeking power of the planet, slowly, region by region. Two weeks had passed and life, seemingly went back to normal. The planet was already dangerously close to a black hole, but not close enough for it to cause damage, after Xyl had mastered his powers he moved onto his master plan, the process would take two days. In the course of that time, he had constructed an unbreakable cube, in which he'd sit. Local scientists had already detected a change in the planets atmostphere, and soon noticed how close they were coming to the black hole. But by the time they had built a ray that could place the planet back in place, it was too late and evacuations were nearly impossible. As the entirety of the planets population were in panick, purchasing every escape pod they could, if not purchase then stolen, they tried to escape and many failed, bursting into flames as they tried to pass their sun. By then, it was every man for himself, even the status as King made absolutely no difference to people now. The monarchy already had an escape pod ready for use, there was only one problem; It could only transport two people. After very little thought, it was decided that Celestia and her two year old brother would take the escape pod, that was already preprogrammed to navigate to Earth, in Mexico. Their father had given them precise instructions to go to a certain dessert in Mexico where he had a bunker contructed for a time like this ''It is unknown if he contacted The League during the events were first discovered. The escape pod was equipped with everything needed in-case of a crash landing, including what was needed to survive if not found. Celestia cried for her father, she didn't want to be separated, she knew nothing of Earth, even more so, her dad had already vowed that the family would never be torn apart after Celestia's mother had died. Even though their was defintely room for their father, the excess in weight would cause problems in the vessel which would cause it to misnavigate and go into their sun, like almost every other escape pod that wasn't properly programmed. After several minutes of crying on the shoulder of her father, an adviser told the King that if they were not in the pod soon, they would perish. Reluctantly, the King pryed his daughters arms off of him and placed her and her brother in the pod, she still clung to him, screaming for him not to go. Having, literally, a minute to spare, he hugged his son and daughter for the last time, telling them he loved them and giving them a keepsake; The Crown of the Southern Region. With that, he yet again pryed the arms of his daughter off and exited the pod right before launch. Having enough fuel to outrun two black holes combined they escaped just as the planet was swallowed into darkness. Slaming herself against the pods door window, she screamed that it wasn't real, that it was just a dream. After crash landing, surprisingly safely, in the dessert her father had instructed them to go to, only then she realized, it wasn't a dream. For years she's felt responsible for the deaths of over 1.4 billion people living on her home planet, she knew that Xyl was ultimately responsible, her father had told her of him. But she was the one that gave him his power. And she can take it away, along with his life. However, she may want to gut him alive, it will take a lot to get her to kill anyone. It is unknown whether or not Xyl had escaped or survived but ''according to encrypted League files, Xyl has been spotted on Earth with a businessman looking person, possibly conducting deals about his neice and her powers. His where-abouts at this time are currently unknown. Early life Before the mishap of the radiation gysers, everything was happy and calm. The planet was in balance and the people obeyed the law, although sometimes people did occasionaly break it. Celestia was born on a national holiday of her homeworld, a holiday that remembers the day that an extremely long war had ended, there was a celebration of the remembrance day named Celestial Balance. Six years had gone by and Celestia had already discovered how powers, curiously unlike most of the inhabitants she didn't require a trigger for her powers. The first rock she skinshifted in was an Onyx she had read about in a book of Earth. Skinshifting allowed her to turn herself into any gem, rock, stone etc. while remaining mobile. Since then, her father had her study and train her powers, she had knowledge of almost every stone in the galaxy, everything from her planet to planets surrounding Earth, although it was said that some Skinshifters from her planet had turned into a permanant statue because of the lack of knowledge of the ability. Results in Skinshifting lead to her powers giving her other abilities such as super durability and super strength. Some rumours circulated about her, some say that because she was born on the rememberance day, she was a reincarnated Goddess of War, although things like that were ''always ''a superstition. Although, she has had unexplainable bursts of anger when people are being rude and/or strike another person out of angered emotion. On her eighth birthday, her brother was born although there was a consequence. Her mother, Xoramis, had died before she could give birth, and required an emergency C-section. The result was a premature baby boy named Zavion, after his great- great(etc.) grandfather who fought in the Celestial Balance. His birthmark, located on his right shoulder, was a mystery, it was in the form of a blazing fire, indicating his abilities. Aftermath Living in the bunker in the Mexico dessert, it was tough, Celestia and Zavion had to constantly be on watch for bounty hunters, hired to hunt down Celestia for her powers. Deadshot was sent by an unknown person after Celestia was spotted Skinshifting into Kryptonite by a local travelor who ended up telling a resisident of a nearby city of what he saw, and from there word spread. Good thing the travelor only saw Celestia's back. Celestia often has a hard time showing her true personality, she's afraid that nobody will accept her. Secrets. Although she won't talk about it, unless the knowledge is actually useful, Xyl is actually her uncle, Xoramis' brother. Before Celestia's birth, the throne was promised to Xyl since Xoramis couldn't bare children. However, that was defied the first time Xoramis was discovered pregnant, making the newborn the heir, which made Xyl ''very ''angry. By the time Xoramis was yet again pregnant with Zavion, Xyl launched an assination attempt on the king, he had no desire to wait longer for the throne or to kill his own niece/nephew. The attempt was a molecular disintegrater, used on their planet, for turning brain matter into jello, the device had the build of a sniper rifle and had to hit the target in the head. Xyl waited for the day when Velzio and Xoramis took their morning walk through their garden. Once Xyl thought he had the right aim, he fired but as he did, Velzio had bent down to pick his wife a rose. The assination was fast yet painful with only one major flaw: It hit Xoramis instead of Velzio. After Zavion's birth, it was discovered that he had minor brain damage, a left over from the M.D and a gift from Xyl. Zavion has since had trouble with many things such as comunication. Celestia is one of the only people he can comunicate smoothly with. The events, from start to finish with her homeworld, left Celestia almost unable to trust anyone, although she's friendly, she may or may not trust ''anyone ''fully. A minor secret she has is she is able to grow back limbs that have been dismembered. The skill is rather a trait that carries down through the generations of her species. It does have some disadvantages. If the end of the limb is frozen, she has to wait until it is completely thawed. ''As a side note, it was discovered that Xyl was an extremely powerful being with mental capabilites. After he injected himself with the serum, his powers combined with Celestia's enabled him to control a planets crust. Due to his advanced mental capabilites, he is quite powerful in his present abilities, he also still has a few of his mental powers. Her biggest secret, apart from Xyl being part of her family, is how she knows of Earth. Not because of the possibility of refugees living there, but because her kind waged war on every planet they found. From Kroloteans to Martians and even going head to head with Kryptonians. Betraying the Team. Events not portrayed. The Zavion that was being taken care of by a volunteer is discovered a robot. Built by Lexcorp, purposely with the help of Celestia, to infiltrate and gather intelligence about future missions, security, weaknesses, bases everything it can get a hold of. Unfortunately, due to Celestia's aid in the invention of this android, sensors cannot identify whether or not this Zavion is a robot, or humanoid for that matter. Reason being, the real Zavion was taken captive during the time He and Celestia had taken time off from the team because the League didn't want her and Zavion to get the wrong idea about humans. (The team was behaving inappropriately at the time) Had her brother not been in danger, she wouldn't have made the deal with Luthor, but she had to choose; The Team or the life of her brother. Remnants from a difficult encryption located on the bot suggest that Celestia is, for right now, being used as a means to deliver a certain League member but her target is no where near close for her to strike. Other remnants say that Xyl is involved that he was the one selling information about the brother and sister, namely; Celestia's ability to change into Kryptonite. More will be added shortly. Nearly quitting the Titans. Some events not portrayed. Numerous times she contemplated leaving, she sometimes feels that the team is unappreciative of her spontaneous accompany, or that they don't want her around. This reason alone aids her in keeping the indentity of her species a secret, mainly because she fears being thrown out if they knew the name, then they would figure out that her heritage is basically full of villainous murderers who seek control of the entirety of the universe. Velzio broke that chain, but couldn't clean the slate. Celestia knows that one particular member of the League knows her bloodline, but will not tell who it is. Because of the kidnapping of her brother she knows that when the time comes, after she's betrayed everyone, she will definitely have to tell the truth. Only then will she know for sure if she can stay or leave. It is highly unlikely she would turn evil if she does leave, she doesn't have a use for it. Powers and abilities Powers SkinShifting: Allows her to SkinShift into any gem or stone she has knowledge of while remaining mobile. If she turns into sand, she can regenerate, although its a rather slow process, but effective if anyone needs someone stealthy. SkinShifting isn't as willy nilly as it looks, it takes tons of concentration to keep the chosen shift on, plus it takes a considerable amount of nutrience from the body to SkinShift (Vitamins, Minerals etc.) Which makes her gain weight much slower then others. Super Strength: An attribute to SkinShifting. Super Durability: Another attribute. Because of gems protective layers, it also makes her extremely durable as-well. Generation: Able to generate weapons from her arms and legs, such as a sword or axe etc (No firearms) Although it comes with a cost, she won't be able to use her fingers. Although her powers aren't exactly mastered, close examination on behavioral patterns suggests she's able to do Fury Attacks. One of which can take a persons minerals in their body and cause an explosion chain reaction throughout the targets body the size of an atom, which would then cause the target to disintegrate from within. Such attacks are only triggered through deadly amounts of rage. It is unknown to her yet, but when her and her brother become more skilled and controling of their powers, in a desperate time they can merge together to create a temporary Lava Skinshifted Onyx. Abilities Martial Artist: Although she's not too skilled, she learned martial arts for defensive purposes both while she's uses her powers and when she's not. Gadgetry: She doesn't carry too many gadgets, but those she does carry were built as a weapon. Based on her vass knowledge of Alien technology, she can build/upgrade almost anything as well as identifying if necessary. Acrobat: Learning this from her home world does come in handy when in combat. Although she does make her fumbles. Contortionist: Although the skill was learned from her heritage as her ancestors were warrior's and feared monarch's, she's been able to contort her way out of a tight place or to just loosen an enemy's grip on her. Weaknesses Her biggest weakness is separation from her brother, such a separation could cause mental pain and suffering, and making her become weak, if separated too long, she will become desparate to find him and will stop at nothing until she does. In the mean time, she'll only face crippling depression. High Frequency Devices: If exposed too long while in a crystal form she'll begin to break then shatter. Anger: Her rage can become deadly to anyone and everyone, including herself. Her own powers; Reason being, she often holds back when in combat. Not for her own protection but for the protection of her opponent. Holding back all the time causes an imbalance in her abilites which can cause melt downs, fits of rage and corruption. One reason Skinshifting is rare in her homeworld is because most that have had this ability generally have to be put in an asylum because of the stress from constantly limiting themselves. Ultimately, the more she restraints herself, the more she kills herself. Equipment Stealth suit although she's altered it slightly to fit her holographic wrist computer in her glove. As well as gadget's hidden in small compartments in her corset. Being a Skinshifter may mean you can show some skin of course, but Onyx prefers to keep her ability as much a secret as possible. Special leather gloves and boots protect her from falls or fire, also electricity. Her uniform is also protective against various harmful things. Infrared glasses, normally kept on her face when in stealth mode, she'll put then in a compartment in combat. Her glasses also have a magnification feature, also X-ray vision if needed. Relationships Relationships are highly unknown as she finds it hard to trust anyone from Earth. Godhand Slightly unknown. But considers him a friend. Tremor Unknown. Lutin Considers a friend after she helped heal her leg from a gun shot wound. Black Streak Largely unknown. Zeus Unknown. Category:Titans